Electrocution
Electrocution is a Power Shot/Power Button Effect in Head Soccer. The users of this Power Shot Effect are Cameroon, New Zealand, Uruguay, Hungary and Czech Republic. Appearance You get a lot of current on your character. Effect Haka Shot (New Zealand's Power Shot), God Lightning Shot (Czech Republic's Ground Shot) and Lightning Shot (Czech Republic's Air Power Shot) You can't walk and are easy to kick away. Thunderbolt Shot (Cameroon's Power Shot) You can walk very slow and can't jump. Power Shot Button Effects Uruguay's Power Button Effect When Uruguay activated his Power Button, Uruguay will get a Terminator look and there will come lightning. When the opponent is too close to Uruguay, he will be stuck under the lightning and get Cameroon's power shot effect. Hungary's Power Button Effect When Hungary's Power Button is activated, he will transform into a knight. He smashes his sword on the ground and there comes a very large electric of Cameroon's Power Shot, vertically slamming into the ground. Power Shots Thunderbolt Shot (Cameroon's Power Shot) The ball is covered in lightning, and it shoots straight across the field. If hit, the opponent turns blue and is surrounded in electricity and is stunned and cannot jump or move quickly. Cameroon's Power Shot is slightly better than South Korea's, but it is still a very bad power shot in most circumstances. Haka Shot (New Zealand's Power Shot) Once he starts his Power Shot two white circles will briefly appear on the ground. One will be right where the defender is standing and the other will either be in front of or behind him. There is a short pause and then the ball starts to get shot from New Zealand. When it does, New Zealand's lightning strikes the area that the two circles were. If the defender gets struck, then he will get electrocuted, making the ball go right through him and score. If the defender avoids the lightning, and gets hit by the ball, he will be turned into a Rugby ball. This rugby ball cannot activate a Power Shot, or move. This allows New Zealand to move around and score before the defender turns back to normal. God Lightning Shot (Czech Republic's Ground Shot) A portal appears above Czech Republic's head and a big lightning god comes out of it. The god of lightning makes a lightning bolt and smashes it into the ground. When his opponent touches this he will disappear. He will also disappear when he didn’t touch it, but was standing on the ground at the moment the lightning was smashed into the ground. Then the lightning god disappears and Czech Republic can score for an open goal. Lightning Shot (Czech Republic's Air Power Shot) Czech Republic jumps up to the sky and first he shoots some lightning bolts towards the ground, and the opponent disappears when he is hit by one of them. Then, he shoots a big lightning bolt towards his opponent’s goal in the same angle as Hong Kong’s Air Shot. When the opponent touches this he will explode and disappear, and the same happens when he was standing on the ground at the moment the lightning hits the ground, but it didn’t hit him, and Czech Republic has a great chance to score a goal. Costumes Electric Costume (Colombia's Costume) It shoots out electricity, that makes opponent be under electric for a few seconds. Green Lasers Costume (Hungary's Costume) It shoots 3 green lasers towards the opponent. If he/she touches one of them, he/she will be electrocuted. Obstacles in Death Mode Ground Electrocution (Stage 5) There will be 4 posts on ground. Every few seconds, there will come electricity between them. If you or your opponent is on the ground, when it's active, he/she loses his/her Costume and can't move and use Power Shot for around 4 seconds. In Boss match, it works faster. Electric Plug (Stage 7) There is a plug in the middle of Stadium. Every few seconds there comes out electricity between plug and small point on the ground. If one of Characters touches it, he/she will get electrocuted. Lighting Storm (Stage 10) Every few seconds, lighting will strike to where you were a second ago. If it hits you or your opponent, you or your opponent will get electrocuted and disappear. In Boss match, there are 2 Lighting Storms. Category:Power Shot Effects Category:Costume Effects